A friendly turn
by BesideMyself
Summary: Franky offers his help to Robin. Only for the case of research. - Friendship!Frobin ... I think - Rated T for sexual humour. - Second chapter added! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

It was silent inside the kitchen of Thousand Sunny. Supper was already over for half a hour and only three straw-hats remained in the room.  
>You could hear the clatter of the dishes, while Sanji was washing them. He wasn't paying much attention to anything beside that.<br>Robin meanwhile was reading a book and taking a sip of coffee now and then. Franky was spacing out only sometimes focusing at different points in the room or the books cover, looking like in deep thought.

"Nico Robin? ...", the Cyborg seemed to wake up from his trance.  
>"Hm?", the eyes of the archaeologist stayed on the pages.<br>Franky stood up and had a stretch before he spoke again.  
>"... if you want to try something from that book, for research or something, you can always count on me for help."<br>He gestured to the book in her hand.

She looked up giving him an irritated glance but couldn't help to smirk.  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure. This week I try to be super helpful to all my friends."  
>Robin really tried to see something like humour or irony in the face of the man in front of her but could only discover honest neutrality.<br>She did her best to refrain from laughing but the amusement could be heard as she answered.  
>"That's really nice of you."<br>"I simply do what I can." He knocked three times on the table and walked out.  
>"I'm off then. You know where you can find me if you want <em>something<em>."

Smirking she looked after him. As soon as the door closed she started to laugh loudly in her book. She had to close and lay it on the table to keep it safe from the upcoming tears of laughter. Finally she collapsed on the table.  
>What a nonsense! How atypical!<p>

"Everything all right Robin-chwan?", Sanji gave her confused glance.  
>"Oh!", she tried to calm down and it somehow worked. "Everything is all right."<br>Her eyes averted to the book and she started to giggle again.

Outside Franky could hear the black haired womans fit of laughter. It was kind of satisfying and a big grin showed on his face, while he slowly walked to his workshop. Good to know, that this woman could laugh about this kind of stuff. She always seemed distant and to has an affinity to morbid things. Now he could only hope that she would not be angry with him.

As Robin finally calmed herself and convinced the cook that she was fine, she went to bring the book to he women cabin. Today she wouldn't be able to read it any more. From time to time she still giggled and shook her head.  
>'To help a friend. Doing what he can. Yeah sure.'<p>

In the cabin, Nami was sitting at her table and drawing a map. As the older woman entered, Nami looked up and her eyes widened in confusion.  
>"What had happened to you?"<br>The woman in front of her still looked flushed and showed a smile.  
>"I read."<br>"And what, if I may ask?"  
>Robin showed the younger girl the books cover.<br>"'How to use Tantric Sex for enlightenment'?", Nami read disbelieving and showing a light blush. 'What the hell?'

Robin nodded and had to bite her lip to not start to laugh again.  
>Nami only looked at her with huge, confused and frightened eyes.<br>Better not ask.

* * *

><p>Okay. So let me explain a little bit.<br>Maybe Robin and Franky seem a little OOC. If you think so: I'm sorry.  
>But with Franky it was kind of intentional. Taking in consideration that Robin would rarely laugh at something that tries to be funny (Can you imagine Robin laughing about a Clown? See? Me neither). I can't see her that way. She does have a very bizarre kind of humour, and that is why Franky would need to act bizarre (bizarre for his kind). Also... I'm sure Robin does drop her distant way from time to time and is not immune to fits of laughter. Especially since the is on board of Sunny. She got more laid back. So, why not laugh about THIS KIND OF STUFF?<br>As for the book I can imagine her to read about this topic. Not because of the Sex but the philosophical teaching. Okay, maybe because of the sex too.

At first I wanted to make her read the Kama Sutra but I'm not even sure if there is text in it. And since there is more to Tantric-Sex than different positions, but philosophical stuff and meditation and blah, blah, blah. It's something Robin can actually READ. xD

Enough talking already. I hope you had fun.

PS. English is not my mother tongue so bear with me. Still I'm happy about any correction that slipped my double checks.


	2. Chapter 2

Franky was strolling through the rows of shelves. Actually he was looking for new books about shipbuilding but THERE WAS NOTHING. Everything already read, no new information. Old theories written in a new way, he could do that too!  
>The next branch he looked up were books about handicraft, but what could possibly be written in it he didn't already know or could think up himself?<br>So he strolled further.  
>Here and there he read a Cover, seems like he was at the novels section and then... he furrowed his brown.<br>What kind of Title was that?  
>He looked around and then showed a grin. A careful glance to the left and the right... no one there. He took the book like he never did something else and opened it.<br>"What the...?"  
>"So, something interesting?"<br>Franky thought his heart just stopped beating in his surprise. As a reaction he closed the book and turned to the voice owner.  
>He felt like he was caught doing something forbidden.<p>

"Nico Robin! Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
>"I'm sure our Doctor would have reanimated you."<br>"Good to know you would first go get the Doctor!" there was a hint of sarcasm he couldn't oppress in his voice.  
>"Didn't you say you wanted to look for books that give you inspiration and knowledge?" the woman looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I thought you meant books about shipbuilding."<br>Franky cleared his throat, he had found his mental balance again, "A super man of the world, like myself, is supposed to have knowledge about all subject areas."  
>"And why exactly do you need a refreshment in this subject?"<br>"In case of a young damsel in distress who needs my help. Someone who is a super as me, always has to be prepared to be asked for help! Even though I'm gifted and super within this subject, I should always be up-to-date."  
>"I see...," Robin looked at him with half lidded eyes. Still there could be seen a hint of scepticism and amusement, "What a pity..."<br>"What's a pity?" the cyborg looked at the woman.  
>"Well...", she played with a stray of her hair like she was in deep thought, "I thought your offer to help was very exclusive. But you offer this help to all kind of girls?"<br>Franky took some seconds to over think.  
>"Thats not really the case. As a gentleman, I can't say no when I'm asked for help by a beautiful women. But I only offer my help to very special ladies," he winked at her in a very exaggerated way which caused Robin to laugh. She managed to change it into a coughing.<br>"That is nice to hear because I intend to ask you for help, since you was so nice to offer."  
>Franky looked at her with big eyes,<br>"What? Really?"  
>"Of course. I discovered a book which includes a few points I would love to act to and try. Though, the help of a strong man with your talents would be a great virtue."<br>The Cyborg suddenly got a little bit nervous and tried to keep himself calm. The nervousness was still observed by the woman in front of him and it amused her highly.  
>"Well? Will you help me?" her voice sounded teasing.<br>"Sure! One Man, one word!"  
>The archaeologist took one step forward, so she was standing right in front of the shipwright and said with a very low voice "I am happy to hear that because it's about this..."<br>She showed him the cover.

'Gardening in small spaces - an instruction for a mini sea of flowers'

Frankys brain got numb for a few moments then he heard a snicker.  
>She observed his face and showed herself a mischievous smile. As their eyes met she started to laugh.<br>Finally he joined in.  
>He totally fell for her. It should have been clear to him that she didn't talk about what he though she did. This mean woman!<br>"Your expression...," Robin tried hard to calm down but couldn't suppress the laughter.  
>"That was super nasty!" Franky had to hold his stomach because it started to hurt with his efforts to contain the laughs.<p>

"Excuse me!"  
>Franky looked up, Robin turned around.<br>Both could see an elder saleswoman, "You bother the other customers! Please leave this shop!" she looked at Robin, "Didn't you already pay?"  
>"Yes, please excuse us. We should really leave, Franky...," she tried her best to keep a serious expression and to fight the fit of laughter down.<br>The recipient cleared his throat one more time,"EHEM!"

"Yeah, let's go. I need a coke!"  
>While they left the store they could hear the clerk rant "These young couples nowadays! Going to the department for adults and then laugh like teenager..." making the both of them crack up one more time as they reached the street.<p>

* * *

><p>Another explaination:<p>

Somehow I got this idea for a second chapter. I don't know if it's as funny as the first one or even more OOC but somehow...

I wanted to get it off so maybe someone enjoys it? XD

Also thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I didn't even thought I would get one. So thank you very much!

Last point: This is the last chapter but if someone want to continue do as you like. I love everyone who can write Frobin. Really! I love this pairing way to much and I can't write them.


End file.
